


Duel

by Andrew_3666



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Grief, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just killed my best friend lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_3666/pseuds/Andrew_3666
Summary: When did it get to this point?Was this the inevitable end of what seemed to be the strongest friendship?
Kudos: 7





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This was originally made back in Jan 5th, 2021, but I’m posting on here now!

When did it get to this point?

Was this the inevitable end of what seemed to be the strongest friendship?

Tommy and tubbo were stood back-to-back on the prime path near the blackstone tower, both clutching a bow with shaking hands. Was it supposed to end this way? Ghostbur gazed at the two, the odd feeling of deja vu. Has this happened before? Why would something so brutal be performed not only once but twice?

Many questions lingered in the air, although none could be answered through the thick uncomfortable silence. Dream stood not far from the two teens, grin unable to be seen behind his mask. He knew exactly what he was doing the entire time, he knew this exact outcome was meant to be. Ranboo stood around 2 feet away from Dream, slowly trying to process the complicated surroundings. None of it made sense.

Ghostbur looked around uncomfortably, gaze landing on Dream. "S-so, what am I supposed to do again?-" he spoke, before being cut off by an oddly threatening voice, "count up from one to ten, Ghostbur." Dream replied, Ghostbur slightly flinching at the intensity in his tone. He nodded, looking back at the two teens facing directly away from each other.

Both were obviously shaking, Tommy was wide-eyed, probably still trying to process how he ended up in this position again, but this time with someone he'd never expect. His heart was beating like crazy, the adrenaline in his veins were something he greatly despised at that moment. What was he going to do? Tubbo tried to kill Technoblade, an execution. That pissed him off more then anything, probably because techno was the only one who took him in. Besides Dream. Why did Dream set this up? Tommy knew it from the start, he even tried to warn Tubbo. But he was Tommys friend.. oh god, what is he going to do. He was sure Tubbo was going to shoot him. Tubbo hated him. Right?

Tubbo on the other hand looked calmer, a not-so-obvious facade. He had learned while being president that he wasn't allowed to show negative emotion, that a good president should suck it up. Alas, that was only the emotion of the fake mask he was wearing. One the inside? He couldn't be more scared. He hadn't spoke with his best friend barely once, and that was when he learned he was working with Technoblade, lmanburgs enemy. Did that make Tommy an enemy, too? But Tommy wouldn't shoot Tubbo. He knew that, he was sure of it. Even then, if Tubbo were to shoot Tommy, would he actually be doing the right thing for his country?

Before the two could snap back to reality, ghostbur had already counted up to three. The adrenaline pulsed between the two, tears threatened to spill from Tommys eyes. Once ghostbur got to 5, they both started walking forward, each step they took only induced the anxiety of the situation, and at that point everyone there had their hearts racing. Ranboo questioned what was going on, weren't they friends? He was friends with them, so he knew how they both felt. They don't hate eachother, that's not the case at all. And tubbo knew that, but Tommy was too stubborn to listen. Ranboo was able to become close friends with both of them, he'd hate to watch them die. Not like this. Please not like this.

Ghostbur got to 8, the lingering deja vu he had been feeling only grew, sudden flashbacks to the duel between Tommy and Dream. Oh.. that's something he didn't want to remember. 9... and the two teens clutched their bows harder then ever. They both had made up their minds then and there. It hurt, but it was the only way.

"10 paces fire!" Ghostbur suddenly blurted out, remembering the two other words he was supposed to say. Tommy and tubbo turned around violently, and within the next second.. it was over.

Dream smirked, mumbling "atta boy.. exactly what I wanted." Both Ranboo and ghostbur felt their heart drop, or whatever ghostbur had left of his. Ranboo starred in disbelief. No. No no no no no. No way.

Tommy dropped his bow, he wanted to vomit from the intense regret he was feeling. He stood there, one less arrow, which had made its way to tubbos chest after being shot. Tubbo was standing about 7 feet away, bow raised to the sky. He looked down at the arrow.

"..oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, a lot more angsty ranboo and others coming up ;))) lemme know what you think!


End file.
